


I don't wanna spit, I wanna gulp (I wanna gag, I wanna choke)

by faintroze



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega Choi San, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintroze/pseuds/faintroze
Summary: San just asked to have his mouth stuffed full. What Seonghwa gives him is beyond words.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 197





	I don't wanna spit, I wanna gulp (I wanna gag, I wanna choke)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from WAP by Cardi B and Megan Three Stallion... I have been listening to it way too much lol. And yes this is just filthy. I don't regret nothing.

“No, don't close those pretty eyes. Look at me.”

San forced his eyelids to remain open, making a gagging wet sound when his throat involuntarily closed around the thick cock.

He focused on the elder face through the tears that blurred his eyes, moaning in frustration around him when he saw the neutral expression. No matter how many times he does it and how hard he tries, Seonghwa never seemed very impressed.

“Just like that…” he reached his face and wiped a tear with his thumb, a useless gesture since the rest of his face was still soaking wet with a mess of saliva.

But San still appreciates the rare display of affection, pulling off to go up to the top and take a breath before lapping up the swollen head, rubbing his tongue over the whole area. A surge of satisfaction runs through his body when he hears the alpha take a deep breath, pulling his hair tighter between pale fingers and pushing his head down.

San gladly welcomed him again, rubbing the bulging veins along the length with the tip of his tongue before relaxing the muscles of his throat to accommodate him, feeling a pleasant shiver as he slides deeper, the characteristic weight and taste on his tongue causing a violent tug on his groin.

He thinks it should be unfair how much having a cock in his mouth makes him feel hot, thighs trembling to remain kneeled and his own cock leaking, forming a wet spot on his underwear. It's impossible to hold the urge to touch himself, sneaking a hand inside his jeans and holding his cock with trembling fingers.

And Seonghwa saw - of course he did.

“You enjoy this so much, San-ah…” there was amusement in Seonghwa's voice - a shiver crossed his spine “I thought after the first time you would be satisfied, but just once is not enough, is it?”

He tries to get up to defend himself but Seonghwa just forced his head against his hip, thick cock slipping right down into his throat, the intrusion visible in his neck. His eyes roll under his eyelids and the excess of saliva runs over the knot down to the heavy balls.

“No, no need to apologize. I guess you can't blame a slut for enjoying sucking cock, can you?” he chuckled and proceeded to stroke his sweaty hair almost affectionately.

But then he had to hold his head in place when San instinctively tried to get up to breathe, close to choke on the swollen knot and heavy pheromones the alpha was releasing and were currently hanging dense in the air.

“I know you can take it, babe. One, two, three... Yes, that's it.”

San coughed frantically when released, feeling his throat sore and the corners of his mouth stinging. His attention quickly is drawn by a rather appealing sight: the alpha wraps his own long fingers around his veiny length, going up and down slowly almost as if to tease him. The vision is just enough to make him _want_ , the feeling of emptiness pulling out a tearful grunt of his throat.

“One more time, hyung” he whines, taking Seonghwa hands away and placing them on top of his thighs to rub his cheek against the hard length, breathing turning uneven as that close he can capture the musk scent of cock, a _big_ and _thick_ _alpha cock._ The arousal is so strong he whimpers, pressing his thighs together when it draws out of him an embarrassing amount of slick.

It would be so complicated to leave the room without somebody realizing what they're doing. San wonders what Seonghwa will say to his roommate, how he is going to explain the smell of horny omega all over the place.

He put his worry aside, taking the leaking tip inside of his mouth and moaning softly when Seonghwa interrupted him.

“Are you sure? You don't have any seminar after this?”

San peeled his eyes off the swollen head and that droplet of clear liquid dripping along an enlarged vein to tilt his head to the side.

“What? No, I don't” exclaimed the last word, becoming impatient “Why you ask?” Less talk and more action, he wanted to add. But the alpha's answer rendered him speechless.

“Because it's better if you don't try to talk after I'm done with you” he smirked. “What's it? You can't handle it?”

“You don't have to go easy on me,” San assures him, driven by the challenge. He wrapped his fingers around the hard shaft once again and purposefully tightened his hold at the base, where the knot was beginning to swell. The alpha's perfect smile fades a little but his overall posture remains unconcerned.

“You asked for it, prince” he caresses his cheek in a manner that is quite tender. But his wolfishly grin doesn't lie. “Just don't come crying to me later. Only now, okay?”

San blinked repeatedly, looking at him confused, wanting to ask what it was about but Seonghwa just smiled. He stood up, changing the angle of things and forcing him to also adjust his position on his sore knees - despite the pillows placed under them.

After their little meetings he always needed to avoid wearing shorts until the bruises on both knees were gone.

Seonghwa brushed the bangs out of the omega eyes before grabbing his locks, smiling in amusement when he promptly opened his mouth. San felt the tip of his ears get red due to the intense gaze.

The shyness was no longer there when the alpha tapped the swollen head against his tongue, pushing out of him another impatient groan.

Seonghwa didn't make him wait anymore, slowly filling his mouth until his stretched lips stopped just above the swollen at the base. An unspoken limit that supposedly everyone follows.

San grabs the back of the man's thighs, needing to steady himself while concentrating on breathing through his nose and at the same time swallowing around the alpha, savoring the heavy weight on his tongue.

“You know, very few people can do this” he began to move, thrusting shallowly at a steady pace, yet not fast enough for San's liking. He dug his short nails over the toned thighs under his hands, dragging a gasp out of the man. His voice is lower and laced with desire when he continues. “Damn, you're such an impatient cockslut…”

The omega would have smiled if he could but then the alpha picks his pace, thick cock repeatedly hitting the back of his throat and making his own arousal throb almost painfully between his legs. A while later he pulls aways and his jaw aches, but he eagerly follows the sticky trail connecting his swollen lips to the head, lapping at it and whimpering softly.

“Back to what I was saying… Listen to me this time” his tone doesn't leave a place for objections but even then he pulls his hair, forcing him to look up and listen. San could barely describe how much the treatment makes it to him. The next following words makes him aware “Don't lock your jaw and don't ever stops breathing through your nose”

As soon as the alpha is done talking the omega takes him in his mouth again, sucking as much as he can with his mouth so full and wrapping his fingers around the knot, putting pressure around it. Seonghwa lets out a snarl and San eyes shone with enthusiasm to elicit such a reaction.

He understood the hint Seonghwa gave only when the time came and he took his hands off the base and pushed himself inside him to the very fullest. He had no idea that people could reach an alpha knot with their mouths - but that was exactly what he was doing now.

It's obscene how stretched his lips are around the base. The tip of his nose is touching the warm skin of the alpha crotch and now it's obvious how much breathing through the nose is necessary - his mouth is stuffed full.

The sensation is suffocating and he feels so _filthy_ to be enjoying this so much, way too horny for the reason being that he almost can't breathe because he is gagging on a thick alpha knot. He is already so wet that Seonghwa could easily just slide inside and pound him there the same way.

He closed his eyes tightly, relaxing his jaw as he had been advised and shivering when he picked up the pace. Heavy balls, filled with cum that would soon drip from the corners of his mouth, are slapping his chin with a smacking wet sound. He is drooling so much as his jaw is unable to close. He just has to sit still and take what Seonghwa gives him.

He had no intention to complain, not when the sensation of his throat being roughly fucked overcomes almost everything, only not the moment when he comes in his own hands, his moans unable to come out through the heavy cock in his throat but still sending vibrations along him. Seonghwa did not hold it anymore.

Alphas come _a lot_ \- everyone who had ever slept with one knew this, but that was probably one of the biggest load he had ever seen. The creamy liquid starts trickling down his chin and later down to his neck. He tries to swallow as much as he can, but he just can't handle all of it.

He finishes aiming for his face, one of the last sticky ropes almost landing at one of his eyes. He hesitantly opened them, relieved when he realized that it didn't fall there but instead on his eyebrow.

San realizes that Seonghwa is still watching him, jerking off at a lazy pace. He's still caring enough to wipe the mess he made on his face, even the way he chooses by collecting the come with his fingers and sliding them through his swollen lips.

San lapped them up rather greedily, making a show of it only to see Seonghwa eyes fill with hunger again. Guess they would not stop there.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SARANGYE0?s=09)


End file.
